I Think I Love You
by God's-Girl-08
Summary: "When I'm near you I just get this weird feeling or wanting inside. Is this even an emotion or am I just crazy?" One winter night Beast Boy helps Raven figure out her emotions. Please review. Hope you like it! Rated T just to be safe.


**This is my first Raven and Beast Boy fanfic and I hope you like it. **

**I have been reading a lot of these stories and today in school I forgot my book so I was just like "Hey lets write a story!" **

**So here is my short little fic**

**I do not own The Teen Titans **

It was a cold winter night in Jump City. The sun is just setting and giving the sky an orange glow and highlighting the snow as it falls down. At the tower all the titans are getting ready for bed after a long days work of protecting their city. As usual though, Raven couldn't sleep. She tossed and turned for a while in her bed but she didn't seem to get any more tired. Finally she just got up and got out of bed. She headed right for the kitchen to make some herbal tea hoping it will calm her down a bit more. She notices a faint glow in the room and looks around. She sees that someone had left the fire lit in the fire place and decides to go sit in front of it. This couldn't be more relaxing, so she sets her tea down and begins to meditate.

Somewhere else in the tower, or more specifically BB's room, Beast Boy was tossing and turning as well feeling restless against the cold air. With his highly sensitive animal hearing he hears foot steps outside his door and walk to the kitchen. Someone else was awake or had intruded in his home. The changeling jumps out of bed as quietly as he can and walks to the kitchen but sees no one. Then looking into the commons he sees a long shadow cascading across the floor and knows immediately who it is.

Raven can sense Beast boy's presence as well and lets out a long sigh seeing that her moment of peace was gone.

"What are you doing up?" she asked. She sensed that he was startled by her sudden talking but soon answers back.

"I could ask you the same thing."

"I asked you first." He chuckled a bit then replies.

"I couldn't sleep because my room so cold. Then I heard footsteps outside and came to check it out."

"Sorry, I suppose that was me. I couldn't sleep either. After all of this Trigon stuff I have been feeling really different. Like all my emotions just want to escape now because they can."

She took a deep breath and sighed again. Then she looked over and noticed that Beast Boy was still standing in the kitchen.

"You know if you're still cold you can come down here and sit in front of the fire. I promise I won't bite."

Beast Boy, seeing this as an opportunity to actually sit by her, walked efficiently and sat right next to her and in front of the fire place. Feeling the warmth radiate immediately over his entire body quickly, he smiled a big grin that showed off his fangs. This smile killed Raven; she loved his pointy fangs and pointed elf ears. He put his arms behind him to hold him up and layed back.

"Better?"

"Much."

They stayed like that for a while not saying anything till BB finally spoke.

"You know, you still have friends, people willing to help you get through all of this. You're never alone, even if you are the only one going through all this."

She looked over at him in disbelief. Then she gave him a very small but noticeable smile.

"How is it that you can be so dumb sometimes and yet be so wise?"

He looked over at her and gave her a closed smile with a fang still sticking out. He loved it when she smiled even if it was a tiny one.

"I've been through a lot of things you know. With my parents and Doom Patrol, I know how to comfort people."

They sat there in silence again for another minute or so. Beast Boy's ears perked up a bit after thinking about what to talk about.

"Wanna talk about it? You know like your feelings?"

"Are you sure you want to hear about it?"

"I asked didn't I?"

Raven took in a deep breath and breathed back out.

"Okay. Well after Trigon was defeated all of the emotions inside of me went nuts because they knew they could be let out now. But I didn't want them too. I have gone so long without emotions and I'm scared of what might happen. What if I get too happy and break a light bulb or something bigger? Or what if I change too much and people think that I am bigger freak than before? Every day I can feel at least one trying to escape. Like yesterday at training I cut my arm on a blade and I felt a stinging pain. Then tears started coming out from my eyes."

BB's ears shot up and a look of concern washed over his face.

"But then I just healed myself up and meditated." She added quickly.

Beast Boy still looked concerned and unconsciously reached out and grabbed her hand. He has had a growth spurt over the past few months and so now his big hands could easily hold her tiny ones.

"Raven you don't have to be scared. Nobody is going to think you are a freak. We would all welcome you to share a laugh with us and we have plenty of shoulders for you to cry on. Emotions aren't things you have to be scared of. Maybe I could help you. You know like a control class. Each day we can work on a new emotion. I have a lot new jokes to use for your humor one."

Raven couldn't help it; she let out a few tears and gave Beast Boy another tiny smile.

"You would really do that for me?"

"Yeah Rae, it'll be fun, and look…" he said wiping away her tears. "You already have happy down."

Beast boy tilted his head a little and kept his hands on Raven's left cheek. 'I could stare at that smile all day. I hope I can get her to do it more often.' Beast boy thought to himself.

Raven stared into his eyes, wondering what he was thinking of. Then a weird tickling happened in her stomach and she hunched a little in surprise. BB snapped out of his daze and took his hand off her cheek and looked down at Raven.

"Rae, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Though there is one emotion I would like you to explain to me."

"Oaky, what happens when you feel it?"

"Well it's happened a lot lately where every time I see you my stomach gets this weird feeling and you've just seemed…different to me. Like not in a bad way but…I can't describe it. I mean even your jokes seem funnier to me. When I'm near you I just get this weird feeling or wanting inside. Is this even an emotion or am I just crazy?"

Beast Boy looked at her in disbelief. She was on love with him and didn't even know it. In fact, she just confessed to him. She looked at him waiting for a response. BB just blushed and cleared his throat.

"Well Raven it is an emotion and yes, sometimes people do mistake it for being crazy. In fact I thought I was crazy too because…well…I feel the same way when I'm around you."

"Really? Well what is it?"

BB was really red now.

"Well, it's…um…its…love."

"Oh." Was all Raven could say. She had heard of love. She knew that Starfire and Robin were in love and has seen them go on dates and do other things like kissing. Then it sunk in.

"So, I'm in love with you?"

"Seems like it." BB said not looking at her and scratching the back of his head.

Then something else sunk in.

"And…you're in love with me?"

"Umm yeah."

Raven put all of this into process. How could she be in love with him when she didn't even know what love is? She did care for him a lot as a friend and he is the only one who cares about her. He also helps her when she needs it the most. Every day he tries to make her smile or laugh by telling jokes. He protects her as the Beast and as himself, and she protects him. Her thoughts went on like this for a full five minutes and Beast Boy just sat there staring at the floor. He had never been more scared in his life.

Then she finally looked up at him.

"How do I really know that I am in love?"

Beast Boy thought for a minute.

"Well, I suppose we could test it." He said shyly.

"How?"

He looks up at her and moves a little bit closer.

"Well we could…" he started to say while moving a little closer, placing a hand on her cheek and slightly closed his eyes.

Raven caught on to what was going on and slightly closed her eyes as well and leaned forward.

"…just…" Beast Boy murmured trying to finish his sentence.

Then they closed the space between them. Beast Boy tilted his head to the side pushing more into the kiss. He kissed her bottom lip while she kissed his top. He wanted to go further but decided to pull away instead. They stayed close and Beast Boy kept his hand on her. They stared deep into each other's eyes.

"How did that make you feel?" He asked with a little hope dripping in his voice.

She then gave him the biggest smile he has ever seen on her.

"Happy, really happy."

Beast Boy's ears shot up and he smiled a big smile that shouldn't be humanly possible.

"Then that means you're in love."

"Good."

She leans into him and kisses him again. They got up on their knees, never leaving each other's lips. Beast Boy wrapped his arms around her hips and Raven wrapped her arms around his neck. Together they pulled each other closer to themselves. Beast Boy licked Raven's bottom lip asking for permission to enter. Raven was shocked at first but then parted her lips letting BB trace his tong along Raven's mouth. Raven moved her hands down Beast Boy's shoulders and rested them on his chest. They were about to go further when a log fell down the fire place. They got scared and jumped away from each other. Raven looks at the fire place and sees that the fire has gone out.

Raven looks back in Beast Boy's eyes and they chuckle a bit.

"I guess we should go to bed now, it's getting late out." She said.

"Yeah I guess you're right."

They helped each other up and walked to Raven's door and stopped to share another quick kiss.

"I love you Rae."

"I love you too Beast Boy."

BB started to walk to his room when Raven called out.

"Hey BB?"

"Yeah?"

"Can't wait for my lessons tomorrow."


End file.
